A New Life 2 Begin With
by lilkatness
Summary: an older version ob Cardcaptors - teen stuff
1. a new year with new faces

A New Year with New Faces  
  
The sun rose as a girl about the age of 15 woke to the sound of her alarm clock. This girl was Sakura, now the rightful owner of the powerful yet chaotic Sakura Cards. As Sakura tried to grab her alarm clock to shut off the alarm, she saw her alarm clock wasn't there. Now hazily looking around she saw the new guardian of the Sakura Cards and her friend, Kero was sleepily sitting on her alarm clock to turn off the alarm. Kero, yawning jumped off her alarm clock and then sat down lazily right next to it. Sakura smiled and then stretched slowly, to show Kero she was already awake.  
  
"Good way of waking up huh Sakura?" Kero said whilst yawning. "Yeah," Sakura grumbled, as she got out of bed. "Mind you you're actually up early for school," Kero said flying around the room to stretch his wings. "Yeah, I know. Hang on I gotta get changed, could you?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. All right Sakura, don't forget to save me something to eat! Maybe pudding?" Kero asked greedily. "Okay, okay!!!" Sakura said hastily as she signalled she was getting changed.  
  
When she had finished she quickly half ran down stairs only to walk into the kitchen, beautifully smelling like fresh cooked bacon and eggs. And on her left she saw her older brother Tori cooking some more eggs. Tori looked as if he didn't get enough sleep, he was obviously out with Ruby last night as he was never this tired every day. Sakura took her plate and helped herself to some bacon and eggs. Whilst she was eating, she saw Kero fly in looking disgruntled.  
  
  
  
"So much for saving me some food!" Kero replied looking at the bacon and eggs plates, which was empty since Sakura took the last pieces. Sakura just shrugged as Kero flew over to Tori to bug him to cook faster as he was very hungry. Tori grumbled and signalled Kero to sit down or he was going to cook HIM faster. Kero grumbling at this quickly flew over to his spot on the table, near Sakura. Sakura had already finished her breakfast when Kero sat down, so she grabbed her plate and put it quickly in the sink. Tori had finished cooking the rest of the bacon and eggs and was serving Kero's share. As Sakura got her bag upstairs in her room, she saw a picture of her best friends in the world. Madison with her fair pale completion and long ebony hair, Meilin a slightly darker tan than the rest with a unique hairstyle letting her black hair stay clear of her 'proud' look, Eli standing handsomely beside Madison with his mystical eyes, which always enchanted those of the opposite gender, then there was Li who was the handsome one of the two boys. Well in Sakura's opinion, he had become rather tall now, about a few inches but this wasn't what made girl chase after him as well as Eli. He had nearly everything a girl wanted, a cute puppy look, a caring personality although he never really showed this to the rest of the world and his great physique. He was good in sports and when a girl needed to be protected he was the guy, as he had learnt martial arts when he was little. But Sakura was practically a fair few of the girls he knew who knew all this; all they knew was he was good in sports being on the basketball and soccer team for their school and that he was cute. Sakura smiled as she quickly glanced at her clock and suddenly realising that it was 8:00 and she wanted to get there early so she could chat whilst waiting for their teacher. When Sakura was downstairs putting on her roller blades Kero flew in looking rather pleased with himself. Sakura raised an eyebrow but just shrugged and opened the door, as she started down the concrete steps in front of her house she saw a good looking boy pass and by the look on his face he was lost. He had the same uniform on as Sakura so grinning to herself approached the boy smiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura," Sakura began, giving one of her charming smiles. The boy smiled. "Hi, I'm Calvin. Do you know the way to Readington High School?" the boy asked. "Yeah, I do. I'm just going there now," Sakura replied. "Cool, do you think you could skate slow today then?" Calvin asked. "No prob," Sakura replied, she saw that he was a charmer himself and was glad to be the first girl to have met him. He had brown hair it was much lighter than Li's, his eyes were a nice shade of hazel and were warm and inviting. He was pretty tall; although Sakura looked like they were the same height she was wearing her roller blades so her was probably the same height as Li or Eli. "So. where do you live?" Sakura began again. "I saw you were probably outside your house, am I right?" Calvin replied, giving him a charming smile. "Yeah, that's my house," Sakura said proudly trying not to blush when he smiled, he just looked so cute. "Well then I live about 3 houses away from you then!" "Cool. So what class are you in?" "Umm, according to this note I'm in gr.9 division 6. How about you?" Calvin asked as he took a quick look at his note. "Same. So you won't have any trouble finding you classroom," Sakura said with a smile. The walk to school couldn't have gone so shortly. Sakura saw that by the time they had finished their introduction they were already in the school grounds.  
  
Calvin feeling lucky to have met Sakura couldn't help seeing in his opinion she looked friendly and cute. But what Sakura didn't know about Calvin was that he could sense her powers, which meant only one thing. He too, had magical powers but the difference was that he couldn't really control them like Sakura. 'She's so cute. It's not wonder I didn't sense her before. She's too innocent.' Calvin thought to himself when Sakura quickly took off her roller blades and led him to class. Li, Madison and Eli were already there, talking amongst themselves. When they turned around they saw Sakura walking into class with a new boy. Li's eyes narrowed sharply at the sight of the boy. The boy saw this and tried to keep his distance from Sakura. Sakura just walked on smiling.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Calvin," Sakura said with a smile pointing to Calvin. Calvin smiled nervously, 'It should be illegal to do that! It's way too cute,' Sakura thought as Madison introduced herself. "I'm taking your one of our new students?" Madison said smiling at him, making Calvin blush. "Umm, yeah" Calvin replied, giving her a charming smile making Madison blush, Eli just grinned. Eli and Madison had just started going out together on the last two weeks of the summer holidays. 'Why didn't Eli do anything just then? Then again I suppose he isn't the jealous type,' Sakura thought to herself. "Oh yeah, this is Li," Sakura continued, glancing quickly at Li she saw his face was wearing his I-sense-something-from-him-so-I-don't-trust-him-look, "The serious one," Sakura added, rolling her eyes. When Li was introduced, both boys stared at each other for a while and when finally holding their hands out for a handshake hesitated. Sakura rolled her eyes at Li, making Li raise an eyebrow at her. Madison could see where this was leading so gently nudged Eli. Eli responded by looking at her and seeing that his girlfriend's eyes were now wider that usual. He knew what she was worried about, every time someone magical came into the picture Li would always suspect them for a long period of time then when they appear to be harmless turned into the normal Li every one knew. Eli thought quickly of what to do when it hit him.  
  
"So Sakura do you know who the other student is?" Eli began, breaking Li and Calvin of their deadly stare competition. "No, do any of you guys know?" Sakura asked the rest. The rest responded by shaking their heads vertically. "Probably is a girl. That's what I think," Calvin said, leaning on the desk behind him, which was Li's. "How come?" Madison asked, curious. Eli smiled again, Madison looked at him tilting her head sideways. "Don't be too curious, you're too cute when you do that," Eli remarked softly so only Madison could hear. Madison smiled and grabbed his hand gently squeezing it. "How about you Li?" Sakura asked cutting Calvin off, not that he minded, he had taken a small liking to Sakura now. "Have no idea," Li replied quickly as he saw Nikki, Chelsea and Rita came up behind him. Sakura grinned, Li seeing this blushed. Madison and Eli were watching in their usual couple position, Madison with her back against Eli's chest with his hand across her waist, her head was leaning a little on his shoulder so Eli could see ahead of himself. Madison was trying not to grin so broadly and Eli was just smiling at Li. Li looked back at them with disbelief as he turned to face the girls. When he finally turned around the girl giggled a little and started asking Li of his summer. Li kept replying it was 'okay' and that he had fun back home in Hong Kong. Sakura just glanced at Calvin and saw he had an eyebrow raised. The only time Li ever got away from his little 'fan club' was when Miss. McKenzie came. Li sat back down at his desk, with his cute looking tired-and-totally- bummed-out look. Calvin was told that he was to stand in front of the class.  
  
"Good morning class," Miss. McKenzie began, "Today we have the pleasure of having two new students in our class this year. This is Calvin Stuart and he flew in all the way from Hampton in England. And out other student should be here now, ah yes, here she is," as Miss. McKenzie said this the whole class tried to get a better look at who was at the door. It was obviously a girl as Miss. McKenzie referred her as a 'she'. When she did walk into the classroom the class saw she was a pretty and innocent looking girl, much like Sakura only she was blonde. Her blonde hair was straight and tied in a neat ponytail. On her ponytail was a long pink ribbon of silky cloth; the tip just reached her knees. Her face was welcoming and fair; her pretty brown eyes scanned the classroom like a tiger. When she walked to stand next to Calvin everyone could see that she had natural beauty. When Sakura turned to look at Madison she wasn't looking at the new girl, she was side glancing at Li. Sakura turned to Eli and he was looking at Li with a grin on his face.  
  
  
Sakura turned around to see Li sitting up straight looking straight at the girl as though hypnotised.  
  
  
  
Sakura turned back to the front, whilst she was turning she caught Madison's eye and they both looked away and giggled quietly to themselves. Eli had now turned to the front as well and was studying the two new students. "And this is Kara Rhee," Miss. McKenzie said breaking stunned silence. "Now let's see where you will be sitting. Calvin I see you already know Sakura so you can just sit in front of her and Kara you can sit next to Eli. Eli please let her know where you are," Eli raised his hand quickly and when Kara started walking towards him he lowered it. Kara smiled and then sat at her seat. Li was still looking at Kara when she was sat at her desk, but turned back to face the front when Kara turned her head in his direction. As class went on Sakura, Madison and Eli often spotted Li glancing at Kara a fair few times. When recess came Sakura seized the opportunity to talk to Kara, Madison joined her with Eli behind her, Li didn't join them, he went to his locker to get his books.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura," Sakura began nervously, Kara smiled. "Hi, as you already know. I'm Kara, nice to meet you," Kara replied in a friendly tone. Then Madison introduced herself receiving the same welcoming by Kara. Pretty soon they were outside sitting in the shade near the fountain. Li didn't join them so Eli was the only boy, until Zach joined them telling them his old stories. Eli didn't mind though, he just kept looking at his girlfriend like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Sakura and Kara would talk constantly about all the different sports they played especially gymnastics and how to make some sports fun. Madison would just nod and then cuddle up to Eli for comfort and Eli would respond by putting an arm around her or holding her by her waist. Sakura would always see that they were so close and sometimes would envy Madison having a guy who cared for her that much. When the bell rang it was time for sports so the girls left the boys to get changed. The boys went about a few minutes after them. When the class was waiting for their teacher, the gang saw Li wasn't there yet. If he didn't come to class early he would probably get into trouble and what's more that was worrying the gang was that he was always the first in class. Finally Li arrived just before their teacher, Mr. Terrada, came in.  
  
"Okay class, settle down. Today and a couple more lessons we will be doing gymnastics," Mr. Terrada said. A couple of boys groaned whereas the girls squealed in excitement. Sakura and Kara being the most excited. When Mr. Terrada had finished calling the role he asked some of the expert cheerleaders, Sakura being one of them, to demonstrate a few expert moves. Sakura being now the head cheerleader in the high school was happy to give a demonstration. Kara was in the front watching in excitement, Li who was standing a few people behind her; saw her pretty face light up. Eli saw this and clapped his hand on Li's shoulder, giving Li a fright.  
  
"You know if you like her just ask her out. No big deal," Eli said calmly looking in the direction where Li was looking before, smiling when he saw a clear view of Kara. "You wouldn't understand," Li muttered. Eli raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?" Eli questioned him. "I." Li began but soon stopped as Mr. Terrada requested that there'd be silence as he instructed what they were doing first. Pretty soon everyone was in a deep death-like silence as Mr. Terrada recalled they were doing cartwheels. The boys groaned again, aside from Eli and Li as they were pretty flexible for guys, both being on the basketball and soccer team together. The biggest surprise was when Kara went for her turn. She was so graceful and well balanced, much like a cheerleader. Li didn't ever show an expression of surprise, like as if he knew she was that good. Their gym class was going pretty fast, as most of the class thought it was so much 'fun'. Kara was given an application form for the cheerleading squad as one of their cheerleaders had left and they had been looking of someone with potential over the summer. Kara full of excitement filled it in instantly and said she would get it signed tonight so that she could hand it in by tomorrow. Sakura was happy that Kara was adjusting well with the rest of the class, but there was one thing that bothered her. 'Why was Li being so distant?' Sakura thought as she went to the girl's bathrooms to get changed. As Sakura got her bag Kara came up behind her to grab hers. Kara saw that Sakura was looking a little confused so raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's up?" Kara asked as they each walked towards a cubical to change. "Well I might be kinda personal, wait till we are finished then I'll tell you," Sakura replied. "Sure okay," Kara replied. Then there was a silence between the two as they were both getting changed. Meanwhile Eli was asking the same thing from Li and why he was being so distant towards their new girl classmate. "You wouldn't understand Eli," Li grumbled before Eli could open his mouth. Eli closed his mouth into a straight line and raised one of his charming eyebrows at him. "What wouldn't I understand Li? Do you know her or something?" Eli pushed on. Li sighed and then started walking out of the boys' change rooms. And the same thing was happening with Sakura, Kara and Madison. As the entry to both the girls' and boys' change rooms met in the middle the two boys and three girls bumped right into each other, Li and Kara colliding first. When everyone was up again there was a big silence between the gang came out of the corridor into the sports gym.  
  
"Hi Li, nice to see you again," Kara said softly so that only Li could hear, Li blushed bright red, much like a ripe tomato. Eli saw this all so jogged right in front of them stopping them both in their tracks. Also stopping Sakura and Madison behind them.  
  
  
  
"Okay, this is really getting on my nerves here. Do you two know each other or not?" Eli asked, Kara bit her lip whereas Li looked in the other direction obviously blushing again. Sakura and Madison walked around them to stand next to Eli both of them eyebrows raised. "Yeah, we do Eli, okay?" Li replied still blushing bright red, he tried to walk away but Eli blocked him with his right hand. Kara just remained where she was, just looking at Li's back like this was nothing new. "So how do you know each other Li?" Madison asked, Li sighed again. "We just do okay?" Li replied without turning to face them, Kara fidgeted a little at this. 'This was sure not working out the way I expected,' Sakura thought to herself. 


	2. friends or enemies

Friends or Enemies?  
  
Li and Kara obviously didn't want to talk about their past but Sakura, Madison and especially Eli were dying to know. Kara had had enough of this so cleared her throat to indicate that SHE was going to tell. So everyone except Li turned to her. But before Kara could start the lunch bell went so everyone went to his or her lockers to get their lunch. When Sakura and Kara were heading for their usual spot near the fountain in the shade they saw Eli and Madison were already there in their usual position under the trees. Sakura smiled as they sat down next to the couple. 'It's amazing how close you can get in just a months time,' Sakura thought when Eli tickled Madison on her side making her giggle quietly.  
  
"So any way, tell us about you and Li," Sakura asked urgently. Eli and Madison had now stopped their little tickling war and were in a sitting position listening keenly so they wouldn't miss any thing. "I don't know Sakura, shouldn't we wait for Li?" Kara said looking around, obviously looking for Li. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why? I'll bet you any thing he is probably avoiding us. He probably doesn't want to discuss this at." Sakura said getting impatient, but what she didn't realise was that Li was standing right behind her with a playful eyebrow raised at her. Sakura obviously had her back to him didn't notice her friends blank faces, so she went on. "I'll bet he is probably hiding, and to think that he is the bravest one in this group. At least I'm not a wimp and avoid my friends when an old friend or whatever." After this Sakura didn't finish because Li had cut in. "Oh really Sakura?" Li asked in a calm tone. Sakura froze, as she slowly turned to face him, she saw he had raised his eyebrow but this time was looking serious. Sakura gulped and then started on her lunch as Li sat down between Eli and Kara. Kara realised as he sat he was obviously avoiding her gaze. Kara feeling uncomfortable started on her lunch quietly. Whilst she did this, Li saw that she looked hurt and wondered whether her being a little upset was his doing, feeling guilty tried to eat some of his lunch. Eli and Madison had already eaten their lunch before Sakura and Kara joined them so they happily just talked to each other quietly, obviously to the others they were either flirting or just joking at each other because Madison would once in a while giggle quietly. Eli's mouth was close to her ear so only she could hear. Kara was the first to finish, soon followed by Sakura. Li finished last but in a way was grateful for that. Sakura then went on bugging Kara about why she and Li knew each other. Kara would just look at Li with a hurt look hoping he would tell it instead but he didn't even look at her as he somehow busied himself by grabbing his can of lemonade. Kara sighed quietly, she was hoping Li would at least make contact with her, even just one sentence such as 'hi' or 'how are you?' would do, but Li being the stubborn one he was didn't either of those things so Kara felt there was no reason to tell them any thing at this point.  
  
  
  
"Was that what was bugging you in the change rooms?" Kara asked before she took a bite into her sandwich, somehow slightly changing the subject by putting Sakura in the spotlight. "Well, yeah. I just noticed that you too seemed to know each other pretty well and Eli noticed it in you too Li." Sakura replied shrugging it off. Li side glanced at Eli when he heard this, but Eli didn't look at him, he just busied himself of putting his lunch and rubbish away. Li gave him his famous oh-really look then went on packing his lunch. Then Calvin came over, with his cute smile, both Sakura and Kara couldn't refuse. When he sat down next to Kara, Li's eyes narrowed. Calvin saw this but just grinned.  
  
"Don't worry Li, it's not like I'm going to hurt Kara or anything," Calvin remarked, making Li go bright red. Kara noticed this and realised that he probably didn't trust Calvin, Kara knew Li had good intentions but sometimes, from her own experiences, he went too far. Sakura was just eyeing Calvin closely as though to never let him leave her sight. Madison and Eli weren't really paying much attention to all this as they were playfully flirting with each other again.  
  
  
  
Li glanced at the happy couple, it reminded him so much of how much fun he and Kara had together, when Meilin was on vacation, they always got themselves into heaps of trouble. Li looked down at his lunch and then decided that he better pack the rest of it away. As he grabbed the rest of his rubbish, he saw out of his corner of his eye Calvin flirting happily with Kara and Kara falling into his trap, as he thought, laughing along and enjoying his company. Li couldn't help but try to hold himself down from hitting Calvin. As far as he knew, HE was the only one who made Kara laugh and made her feel wanted, now Calvin was stealing all the limelight, Li shook his head slightly at the thought of this. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it, he supposed that he probably still had that old crush on Kara or maybe to the fact that he just cared for enough to feel this way, either way he was feeling numb all over.  
  
"Is everything all right Li?" Kara asked, when Li looked up he saw everyone was looking at him with a little bit of concern. Especially Kara, she looked at him with her innocent worried look, when he looked into her angel- like blue eyes his tensity dropped and he was back to his normal self, or at least he thought he did. "Yeah, I'm cool. Continue with your flirting," Li said, saying it from the top of his head, then he froze. He had just thought back to what he had just said to her and slowly and cautiously looked up at Kara. Kara wasn't really impressed nor did she look angry. She just looked at Li blankly, Li felt the bottom of his stomach drop when she slowly raised her eyebrow, and everyone was just surprised to what they just heard from Li. Everyone that is, except Calvin who was just grinning like he had just won a valuable prize. Kara just sighed and then leant forward towards Li. Li just sat there thinking she was going to slap him, so he closed his eyes quickly. But instead Kara put the back of her hand on Li's forehead, surprising everyone. Li slowly opened his eyes to be face to face with Kara, the first time in quite a while, Li just looked at her blankly as she slowly removed her hand and sat back at her place next to Calvin. Everyone was just looking from Li to Kara.  
  
"Hmm." Kara began, looking at Li as if something was wrong. "What?" Li asked loudly. "Well according to your symptoms." Kara said with a glint in her eye. Eli, who instantly knew what Kara was doing grinned, Madison didn't look at him though she was looking at Kara. "Well?" Eli asked in an obvious fake tense tone. "Li, I hate to break to you but." Kara paused keeping everyone at the edge of their seats (even though they weren't sitting on any). "Tell us Kara, I can't take the suspense!" Eli said raising his voice slightly with an obvious small tone of sarcasm, making Kara grin. "Your just suffering from the term, such as jealousy," Kara said calmly fiddling with her silver bracelet, which Li had given her for her 12th birthday, so she wouldn't have look at him. He had turned bright red, either angry or embarrassed, and if he was embarrassed, he was embarrassed real bad. Sakura and Madison giggled quietly to themselves and Eli and Calvin just sat there grinning. Kara was just looking busy fiddling with her bracelet. Li then took his drink and gulped a few sips down, hoping everyone would just stop looking at him and go on chatting. "Are you jealous that I might date your childhood sweetheart Li?" Calvin asked, grinning evilly. Kara, who was now drinking her can of soda choked, Li did the same thing only slowly afterwards. Kara looked up at Li and Li did the same, only he was looking at Calvin with utter disgust. Calvin didn't see the warning in Li's eyes so continued his teasing, obviously enjoying this. "What? Do you have an old crush on her or something?" He taunted. Li was seeing only red, he wanted to just hit Calvin in the face for this, but he knew that everyone would just hold him down and think he was just being mean towards Calvin. But something made Li stop, he saw an evil glint in Calvin's eye which he was sure Calvin couldn't do with a little bit of magic in him. Kara was looking from Calvin to Li and realised from her own experiences that Li was going to punch him any second, so to save Li getting in trouble for giving one of the new kids a black eye, brushed off the little insult and gave Li a warning look, Li got the message. So Li just sat in his spot, glaring at Calvin whereas Calvin thought this was quite funny and started laughing at his own remark. He didn't realise that no one else was laughing. Eli was sensing that Li didn't really find this funny, and Li didn't for a fact. Kara was seeing where this was going so picked up her rubbish and started grabbing everyone else's as well.  
  
"Do you want some help there, Kara?" Calvin asked her in his sweetest tone, Kara didn't see anything charming about this but just smiled slightly. "No thanks, Li has already volunteered to help me," Kara said now looking at Li, giving him the message to come with her. Li didn't complain he would do anything to get away from Calvin at this very moment. Calvin looked abashed at Kara's statement but just shrugged and started talking to Sakura really sweetly as if to make Kara jealous. But Kara did hear or see any of this as she was completely ignoring Calvin this very moment. As Li finally gathered Sakura's rubbish he walked beside Kara towards the nearest rubbish bin.  
  
"What was that about, Li?" Kara asked in a soft tone making Li's knee buckle. "What? Oh right, well he was getting to me that's all," Li stuttered. "No not that, he is just a new student, he doesn't know me and yet he is already trying to get a date out of me, " Kara replied frowning, Li looked at Kara with an expression crossing between surprised and concern.  
  
  
"What?" Li asked, trying to suppress his anger. Kara knew he was just pumped up. "Cool it Li, mind you it's like he is trying to get under your skin, the way he was taunting you," Kara said, summarising what had happened during the first half of their lunch break. "Yeah, sorry. But did you really have to take my temperature?" Li asked, blushing. Kara giggled. "That was just to see whether you were really sick. You don't usually turn that red around me whenever I was around back home," Kara said with a smile, Li blushed even more but managed to smile back. "Hey, I don't really want to go back and see Calvin again, come with me to get my books from my locker," Kara said, looking back at the gang, Li looked back too, he could see Calvin glancing in their direction once in a while. Li sighed then gave Kara a nod in agreement, Kara then just raised en eyebrow at him and then they headed for their lockers. Meanwhile Calvin was entertaining the rest of the gang whilst Kara and Li's private conversation was happening.  
  
"So, how long have you guys been here?" Calvin asked, glancing quickly in Kara's direction, seeing she wasn't looking at him but was a tad too close to Li, in his opinion. "Been here all my life," Sakura replied sweetly looking at him with desire, Calvin gave one of his charming smiles before looking at Eli and Madison. "Same here," Madison replied giggling slightly, Eli had tickled her gently by her ribs. Calvin secretly wished they didn't do that very often, it made him realise that he didn't have that. "I transferred here from England a couple of years ago," Eli replied, his chin now resting on Madison's shoulder and her head leaning on his. "Oh I see, what made you move here? It's supposed to be nice in England," Calvin asked in a surprised tone. "Well, I just moved because I had to, my parents wanted me to move here so I might as well go with them. But they're always on business trips and so on but it's okay, really," Eli replied, smiling at Madison when she looked at him when he mentioned his parents. Eli never really mentioned his parents, the rest of the gang, except for Calvin, knew that he really didn't have any parents and that he particularly moved to Readington to help Sakura transform the Clow cards into her brand new, Sakura cards, but Sakura preferred to call them Star Cards as she thought it sounded ridiculous to call out a certain card with her name at the end.  
  
  
  
Of course it would be ridiculous if Eli were to explain he was really a reincarnation of Clow Reed himself, in Calvin's case he would just think of this as one big joke and for a fact he wouldn't really know who Clow Reed was in any way.  
  
"Those two are taking a sure while for just putting rubbish away," Eli remarked softly in Madison's ear, hoping not to have disturbed Sakura and Calvin from their flirting session. Madison turned towards Eli giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, and then smiled at him before turning towards the rubbish bin where Li and Kara were supposed to be. 'Okay, their gone! Or maybe they're at their lockers," Madison thought as she looked around the school grounds for the missing pair, she then turned to Eli and smiled at him again.  
  
  
  
"They'll be fine, with Li's sharp senses and Kara's cool, they'll just be fine," Madison said to Eli cheerfully but quietly so only Eli could hear. Eli smiled then moved closer to his girlfriend and gave her a one handed around her waist. "Why do I bother worrying when I have you to be the positive one?" Eli whispered warmly, Madison giggled and leant her head back against Eli's shoulder.  
  
"Li? You okay?" Kara asked as they grew nearer to their lockers. "Yeah, I'm fine," Li replied, looking as if he was in a trance. "Well, this had been an, umm. interesting first day at Readington High," Kara commented with one of her cheerful grins, Li smiled in response, just as he opened his locker a strong sense came from down the corridor, Li looked in the direction this sense came from and saw Calvin standing there, but it was faint and misty-like. Calvin's eyes were lighted up bright red, Li could see fire in his eyes and wondered why when Kara nudged him slightly waking him from his gaze.  
  
"What's up?" Kara asked looking at Li then at the direction he had continued looking at. Kara looked down the corridor and saw nothing but students and teachers going to their classrooms for class. "Li?" "Huh?" Li asked, looking at Kara blankly, Kara raised a playful eyebrow and studied Li as he got his books. "I suppose we get back to the others now," Li said as he shut his locker, Kara shook her head smiling. "What?" "Li, the bell went already," Kara said, smirking. "Oh right, then let's go," Li said now blushing bright red again. The two half ran to their classroom just on time, Calvin was already sitting on the ledge of his desk trying to look cool. 'I guess he is trying to impress Kara, well he is gonna have to do more than just show off to impress her,' Li thought himself as he and Kara went to their desks. It was true that Calvin was trying to impress Kara but instead Sakura and many of the other girls went for his trap, he didn't really care, being surrounded by girls was another of his main priorities of being the cool one at school. He was also aiming to make Li crack or jealous so Kara would just misunderstand Li and go for himself. But obviously his little game was really being played by either players, as they were just talking to Eli and Madison so Calvin getting annoyed, decided that he would go over and flirt with Kara. Just as he was getting off his desk the Miss. McKenzie came in so he would have to wait till after class. Class seemed to go pretty fast for the gang, except for Calvin, his eagerness to talk to Kara was just unbearable. When the bell went and class was dismissed what Li didn't know was that he lived just one block away from Kara, her house being the first on their street. So Li had a lot of time to talk to her; Calvin lived in the other direction with Sakura. Kara didn't know Li lived near her till she saw him up ahead going the same direction, smiling to herself she ran up to him then jumping lightly behind him with her arms around loosely around his neck. She did catch Li by surprise, as when he saw her bracelet, smiled and realised it was Kara.  
  
"I didn't know you lived around here Li," Kara asked, her arms still around Li's neck, as she slid off his back. "Yeah, the same with you," Li said looking at Kara with his usual serious look. "One weird day, huh?" Kara said in a cheerful tone, Li looked at her curiously. "How come?" Li asked. "Well I wasn't expecting to see you so soon as you're usually really busy." Kara started but Li interrupted. "How can I be too busy to see you?" Li blurted out, Kara smiled at him after this. "Oh you know, with the Clow Cards loose and everything," Kara said waving a hand at him playfully. "How did you know that the Clow Cards escaped?" Li asked in a surprised tone. "Well, I'm not just a powerful sorceror for nothing Li," "Yeah, but that far away?" "I only moved cities Li, remember? I wasn't that far from you and Meilin either," "Yeah, well if you were so close then you would be around a lot more than now," "I'm very aware of that, but you know dad, things were getting hard there. Dad had to adjust to the traffic and the streets around there." "You being defenceless against those people in north Hong Kong, dunno how you coped," "Very funny Li, I did learn martial arts with you as you probably don't remember," "Probably," "Well here's my place, do you wanna come in for afternoon tea?" "Nah, it's okay," "Well all right, how about we walk together to and from school?" "Yeah okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning then," "Yup, cya!" "Bye," After then Kara had gone in, Li stood there for a while then started heading for his house. 'Good. at least Calvin won't be able to get between us going to school in the morning,' Li thought to himself. As Li was drawing nearer to his apartment, he realised he was being selfish again. It was strange, he never felt this way when he was around Meilin and Sakura. It was like the old days when Kara was still living happily with them, whenever a young boy approached Kara he was a little tense but not as much as this. Maybe it was the fact that he was growing or maybe it was something else. From both the options in front of him, Li didn't like either of them; it was strange that Calvin seemed to be getting to him that easy. Calvin seemed to be up to something, which involved Kara and Li didn't like the way Calvin looked at Kara, like she was some sort of prize. 'Kara is more than just a prize, she's more to that than being the pretty and likeable thing she is,' Li thought as he opened the door into the main hallway of his apartment that he shared with his guardian, Wei.  
  
  
  
'One of these days I'll hit Calvin, but for now I'll have to keep a close eye on him. I know he is up to something,' Li thought again. 


End file.
